Shockjaw
Main Page= |Release Date = April 10th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Night Fury |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.3 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 7.3 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 350 *FPR: 335 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 250 *HPR: 450 *DEF: 75 *Health: 2600 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.7 *Shot Limit: 9 *Base Damage: 10 (Titan: 11) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Speed *Electric |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Shockjaw is a Tidal Class dragon released on April 10th, 2015. It can be purchased for 750 gems in the store (600 for members). As for V2.3.0, in the intro sequence, the Shockjaw is one of the four Secondary Starter Dragons that can appear caged, most likely to unlock the Stable Missions without needing to buy a new dragon (the player still has to choose their actual starter dragon). On 7th of August, 2018, the Shockjaw received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Instead of fire, this Tidal Class swimmer emits bio-electricity, from a gentle jolt to a lethal bolt! It can be quite the shock. The bolts it emits can be strong enough to take down an entire ship and its crew! :"The Shockjaw's electrical stream attack makes the power of lightning feel up-close and personal. The Shockjaw shoots powerful blasts of bio-electricity, similar to the Skrill and Seashocker, which shoot electricity. It is very strong and it should work particularly well underwater as water is a conductor of electricity and its blast can be conducted around it. It also has the ability to control how powerful its electric shots are. The Shockjaw is described to be the fastest flying dragon of the Tidal Class." For more information on the Shockjaw, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Dragon Hunter Troubles A wild Shockjaw is found trapped in a Dragon Hunter's cage along other dragons at Hobblegrunt Island. It is stated that this is not its natural enviroment. Trivia *It's unknown why was the Shockjaw choosen to be one of the Secondary Starter Dragons and not a member-starter instead; *The Hero Skin's dorsal membrane has a second layer, while the custom skin only has 1. Glitches *On mobile, the Shockjaw's model has its jaw broken. shock jaw glitch.png|Broken jaw glitch shock jaw glitch 2.png|The stretched part when firing *Due to not being closed properly, a piece of the Titan Shockjaw's left horn will stretch depending on the head tilt. tshockj horn glitch.gif|The horn stretching tshockj glitch horn.png|The horn stretched when the Titan Shockjaw is sitting |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood shockj egg glow.png|The glowing effect of the Shockjaw egg sjaw bef egg.png|Shockjaw Egg sjaw oricolor.png|Schockjaw Default Colors sjaw aft egg.png|Shockjaw Hatchling bby shockj stand.png|Baby Shockjaw Standing bby shockj idle.png|Baby Shockjaw Idle bby shockj sit.png|Baby Shockjaw Sitting bby sjaw sleep 1.png|Baby Shockjaw Sleeping (profile view) bby sjaw sleep 2.png|Baby Shockjaw Sleeping (upper view) bby shockj swim.png|Baby Shockjaw Swimming sjaw stand.png|Shockjaw Standing sjaw idle.png|Shockjaw Idle sjaw sit.png|Shockjaw Sitting sjaw sleep 1.png|Shockjaw Sleeping (profile view) sjaw sleep 2.png|Shockjaw Sleeping (upper view) sjaw swim.png|Shockjaw Swimming sjaw fire.png|Shockjaw's fire sjaw spine.png|Spine close-up sjaw hover.png|Shockjaw Hovering sjaw fly.png|Shockjaw Flying sjaw fly shot.png|Shockjaw firing while flying sjaw glide.png|Shockjaw Gliding sjaw break.png|Shockjaw Braking Titan Stage tshockj stand.png|Titan Shockjaw Standing tshockj idle.png|Titan Shockjaw Idle tshockj sit.png|Titan Shockjaw Sitting tshockj sleep 1.png|Titan Shockjaw Sleeping (profile view) tshockj sleep 2.png|Titan Shockjaw Sleeping (upper view) tshockj swim 1.gif|Titan Shockjaw Swimming (back view and animated) tshockj swim 2.gif|Titan Shockjaw Swimming (top view and animated) tshockj fire 1.png|Titan Shockjaw's fire tshockj fire 2.gif|Titan Shockjaw Firing tshockj shot.gif|Titan Shockjaw's Fire Speed tshockj head 1.png|Head, frills, horns and scales (profile) tshockj head 2.png|Head, frills, horns and scales (front view) tshockj head 3.png|Head, horns and scales (upper view) tshockj spine 1.png|Bioluminscent patterns and tail spikes (upper view) tshockj spine 2.png|Dorsal fin and tail spikes (profile) tshockj wingspan.png|Wingspan and patterns tshockj hover.png|Titan Shockjaw Hovering tshockj fly.png|Titan Shockjaw Flying tshockj glide.png|Titan Shockjaw Gliding tshockj brake.png|Titan Shockjaw Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin sjaw hero 1.png|Shockjaw Hero Skin (upperwings) sjaw hero 2.png|Shockjaw Hero Skin (dorsal) sjaw hero 3.png|Shockjaw Hero Skin (limbs, Head and the Thoracic and adbomen cavity) Racing Stripes/Paint Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Secondary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Combat Dragon Category:Tidal Class Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Electric Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons